Plumeria Alura
by MelBenaimMyles
Summary: Lena a une surprise pour Kara, en ce jour de la Saint Valentin...
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour !**_

 _ **Comme promis dans mon point du Samedi, voici mon OS de la Saint-Valentin avec quelque (3 plus ou moins) semaines de retard.**_

 _ **J'ai eu cette idée alors que j'étais en train de travailler et je l'avais oublié pendant quelques jours, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ressurgisse dans mon esprit il y a deux semaines environ.**_

 _ **Mais assez raconté ma vie, je vais vous laisser lire maintenant, bonne lecture !**_

 _ **LL/KD**_

 _ **Le 14 Février…**_

 _ **La journée des amoureux…**_

 _ **Pour les personnes qui n'avaient personne avec qui le fêter, la journée ne différait pas réellement d'une journée habituelle, mais quand l'on pouvait la passer avec la personne aimée, alors c'était merveilleux.**_

 _ **Lena Elizabeth Luthor n'était pas différente des autres humains de cette planète, elle avait toujours espérée qu'un jour elle serait avec la personne qui ferait battre son cœur lors de cette journée spéciale, ce qui était finalement le cas cette année.**_

 _ **Kara Zor-El Danvers était son soleil, ses étoiles, son monde même, depuis l'instant où elle avait posé ses yeux sur elle.**_

 _ **Certes, cela pouvait sembler cliché, mais c'était ce qu'elle ressentait et elle comptait bien montrer à sa douce Kara combien elle l'aimait, ce qu'elle représentait pour elle en cette journée de fête des amoureux…**_

\- Miss Luthor ? Miss Danvers vient d'entrer dans le bâtiment, je la fait attendre en bas comme prévu ?

\- Oui, dîtes lui que j'arrive Ethan.

 _ **Raccrochant, Lena attrapa rapidement une carte magnétique dans l'un de ses tiroirs, avant de sortir du bureau, rappelant à Jess qu'elle n'acceptait aucun appel ou aucun rendez-vous aujourd'hui, elle n'était là que pour Kara.**_

 _ **Rentrant dans l'ascenseur, Lena tenta de calmer les battements de son cœur.**_

 _ **Elle espérait vraiment que le cadeau qu'elle avait passé tant de temps à réaliser pour sa petite amie lui plairait, elle tenait vraiment à ce que leur première Saint-Valentin soit parfaite.**_

\- Lena, _**lui sourit doucement son soleil personnel, avant de la prendre dans ses bras, posant un baiser sur sa joue.**_

\- Hey, prête à y aller ?

\- Est-ce que je suis… Prête ? Lena j'ai passé mon début de mâtinée à compter les minutes, voir même les secondes jusqu'à ce qu'il soit enfin 9 heures ! Alors je pense que l'on peut dire que je suis prête, même plus que prête, parce que le temps a passé super doucement et que…

\- Kara chérie, tu radotes, _**lui répondit avec amusement la chef d'entreprise, touchant avec tendresse le nez de la journaliste.**_

\- Oh… Pardon…

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, j'aime quand tu radotes, je pensais juste que tu étais pressée de voir ce que je t'ai préparé…

\- Je suis pressée ! _**Rétorqua-t-elle, coupant la parole à Lena, tout en hochant la tête comme l'aurait fait un Bob dans une voiture qui venait de freiner brusquement.**_

 _ **Pressée de savoir,**_ _**elle l'était très certainement, d'ailleurs la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs s'attendait à ce qu'elle se mette à tout moment à léviter d'impatience et de joie, comme cela lui arrivait parfois.**_

\- Dans ce cas, allons-y Kara chérie…

 _ **Lui prenant la main, Lena s'empressa de la tirer à sa**_ _**suite, ayant hâte de lui montrer ce sur quoi elle avait travaillé ses dernières semaines.**_

 _ **Passant rapidement sa carte magnétique dans le lecteur de carte, avant de poser sa main sur le lecteur d'empreinte, la chef d'entreprise poussa rapidement la porte menant à l'un de ses laboratoires.**_

\- Bien entendu, tout ce que tu verras maintenant devra rester strictement entre nous, lui _**souffla-t-elle, ludique, recevant une légère tape sur l'épaule de sa petite amie.**_

\- Dommage, je suis sûr que Snapper aurait adoré savoir ce que j'ai fait le jour de la Saint-Valentin.

\- Oh je suis sûre qu'il serait ravis de savoir tout ce que tu as fait le jour de la Saint-Valentin, _**rétorqua avec amusement Lena, accentuant fortement sur le "tout", l'accompagnement même d'un haussement de sourcil subjectif.**_

\- Tu n'es pas… Non, effectivement je pense qu'il n'a pas besoin de tout savoir, _**rougit fortement la Kryptonienne, recevant un rire de sa petite amie en retour, c'était tellement simple de la faire rougir.**_

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

 _ **Passant une nouvelle porte, sur laquelle elle dû cette fois-ci scanner sa rétine, Lena entraina Kara jusqu'à une serre.**_

\- Des fleurs ? Tout ça pour des fleurs ?

 _ **La moue légèrement peiné qui prit place sur le visage de la chef d'entreprise et l'éclat de tristesse qui passa dans ses yeux bleu-verts brisèrent le cœur de la Kryptonienne.**_

\- Je n'ai pas voulu le dire dans le sens là… C'est très bien si tu m'as offert des fleurs, j'aime beaucoup les fleurs, d'ailleurs j'ai beaucoup aimé quand tu as recouvert mon bureau de fleur, c'était parfait, vraiment parfait… C'est juste que ça fait beaucoup de sécurité pour une serre avec des fleurs, d'ailleurs tu n'as peut-être même pas prévu de m'offrir des fleurs… Et j'extrapole… Et je suis vraiment une mauvaise petite amie maintenant et je suis désolée je ne veux pas que…

\- Kara, tu radotes à nouveau, _**sourit doucement Lena, l'éclat de tristesse ayant quitté son regard, le soulagement ayant prit place sur son visage.**_

\- Pardon ?

\- Comme je l'ai déjà dit, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, j'aime quand tu radotes. Et tu n'es pas une mauvaise petite amie, loin de là.

\- Je t'ai rendu triste le jour de la Saint-Valentin, alors que tu vas me faire un cadeau. Je suis sûre que je peux rentrer dans le concours de la pire petite amie.

 _ **Voyant la moue peinée de Kara, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle croyait vraiment à ce qu'elle disait, Lena s'empressa de lâcher sa main, afin de passer ses bras autour de sa taille, l'attirant contre elle, la laissant enfuir son visage dans ses cheveux, détaché pour l'occasion, sachant parfaitement combien la jeune femme les aimait comme ça.**_

\- Tu es une petite amie plus que parfaite, je n'aurai pas pu rêver mieux… Tu es douce, tu vois toujours le meilleur chez tout le monde… Tu es compréhensive sur mes horaires de dingue… Tu es intelligentes… Tu es talentueuses… Et surtout tu n'as jamais laissé mon nom de famille nous éloigner, tu as toujours dit que j'étais plus que mon nom… Tu crois en moi, plus que je ne pourrais jamais croire en moi-même… Alors vraiment, crois-moi quand je te dis que tu es la petite amie parfaite.

 _ **Des**_ _**larmes prirent place dans les yeux bleus océans de la plus jeune des Danvers, tandis que Lena souriait doucement, posant un baiser sur le nez de son Super Héro préféré.**_

\- Maintenant que nous avons eu une petite séquence cœur ouvert, que dirais-tu de voir ton cadeau ?

 _ **Un simple hochement de tête et une lueur enthousiaste furent suffisants à Lena, qui s'empressa de reprendre la main de sa petite amie dans la sienne, la guidant jusqu'à la serre.**_

\- J'ai réfléchis pendant des semaines à ce que je pourrais t'offrir, je voulais quelque chose de spéciale, parce que tu es spéciale, j'étais vraiment sur le point d'appeler Maggie ou ta sœur à l'aide, quand je me suis souvenu de l'une de nos premières discussion… J'avais un Plumeria sur mon bureau et tu m'as dit qu'il te faisait penser à Alura…

\- Je ne vois toujours pas ce que… Oh, _**souffla Kara, tandis que Lena lui montrait un pot de fleur, dans lequel se trouvait très certainement un Plumeria, mais différente de tous ceux qu'elle avait pu voir.**_

 _ **Il était bleu foncée, de la même couleur que les robes de sa mère sur Krypton, tandis qu'un motif blanc se trouvait sur les feuilles vertes, dans une forme reconnaissable entre milles, le signe de la chambre des "El".**_

\- Je l'ai créée moi-même, il porte le nom latin de Plumeria Alura.

 _ **Lâchant la main de sa petite amie, la jeune femme s'approcha de la plante, en caressant avec douceur les feuilles et les fleurs, un sourire ému sur les lèvres, tandis que ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes qu'elle avait du mal à contenir.**_

\- Je sais que c'est moins bien que le voyage à Paris de l'année dernière, mais j'espère qu…

 _ **Lena n'avait jamais pu terminer sa phrase, puisque sa petite amie c'était jetée à son cou, plaquant ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant comme si sa vie en dépendait.**_

\- C'est tellement mieux que Paris, c'est tellement mieux que tout Lena, merci ! _**Répondit-elle, ses yeux brillant de milles feux, avant qu'elle ne l'attire à nouveau pour un autre baisé, y transmettant toutes ses émotions,**_ je t'aime !

\- Je t'aime aussi Kara Zor-El Danvers, _**sourit-elle avec douceur, attirant Kara dans une étreinte, la laissant verser des larmes de bonheur dans le creux de son cou.**_

\- Tu sais, _**fini par dire Kara, une fois qu'elle eu quitté l'étreinte**_ _**de sa petite amie**_ , je pense que la seule petite amie parfaite ici, c'est toi…

\- Et tu n'as encore rien vu, _**rétorqua avec amusement Lena, attrapant la main de Kara pour la trainer dans l'autre sens, lui laissant simplement attraper son cadeau avant de sortir de la serre…**_

 _ **LL/KD**_

 _ **Et voilà !**_

 _ **J'espère que ça vous a plu !**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.**_

 _ **Je pourrais possiblement faire**_ _**une suite pour raconter la fin de leur journée, c'est à vous de voir !**_

 _ **MelBenaimMyles.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bonjour !**_

 _ **Comme je l'avais promis sur ma page Facebook, voici le Chapitre 2.**_

 _ **Je ne sais pas exactement combien de Chapitre je devrais écrire pour clôturer cette journée de la Saint-Valentin, mais je ne pense pas que ça devrait dépasser les 5 Chapitres.**_

 _ **En tout cas, j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira autant que le précédent !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **LL/KD**_

 _ **Une limousine les attendait devant le bâtiment de L Corp, pas une petite, l'une de ses grandes limousines qui pourraient facilement contenir l'entièreté du bureau de Kara, voir même celui de Lena.**_

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas notre dernière Saint-Valentin n'est-ce pas ? _**S'amusa la journaliste, tandis que les joues de la chef d'entreprise se couvraient d'une légère teinte de rouge.**_

\- Je voulais juste te faire plaisir…

 _ **Si Alex avait été là elle se serait moquée du changement de personnalité entre les deux jeunes femmes, à croire qu'elles avaient changées de corps.**_

 _ **Là où habituellement Kara était timide et stressait pour tout et n'importe quoi, Lena était composée et n'avait peur de rien, ce qui semblait être totalement le contraire aujourd'hui.**_

\- C'est notre première Saint-Valentin… En faites c'est la première fois depuis que je suis née que je suis réellement en couple avec quelqu'un à qui je tiens, alors je voulais vraiment que ça soit spécial, pour toutes les deux… J'y ai peut-être été un peu fort, mais à quoi bon avoir autant d'argent si je ne peux pas en faire profiter les personnes que j'aime ?

 _ **Kara pouvait dire que Lena marquait un point et en même temps sa confession lui brisait le cœur, sa petite amie méritait le monde et personne ne le lui avait jamais donné.**_

\- Si tu mets la barre trop haute je vais avoir du mal à faire mieux l'année prochaine.

\- Je suis sûre que tu trouveras quoi faire, j'ai confiance en toi.

\- Ta confiance en moi m'honore, _**rétorqua avec amusement la Kryptonienne, embrassant la joue de la chef d'entreprise, tandis que celle-ci lui ouvrait la porte, la laissant entrer dans la limousine, y entrant à son tour avant de fermer la porte**_ , alors, où allons-nous ?

\- Hein, hein, tu ne sauras rien avant que nous arrivions, ça ne s'appelle pas une surprise pour rien.

\- Tu n'es pas drôle !

\- Oh si, je suis quelqu'un d'extrêmement drôle ! Et tu peux m'enlever cette moue triste de ton visage Kara Zor-El Danvers, je ne te dirais rien !

\- Tu n'es VRAIMENT pas drôle !

\- Si tu le dis, mais je ne vais toujours pas te dire où l'on va.

\- Même pas un petit indice ?

\- Même pas un petit indice.

\- Pffff…

 _ **Et Kara se mit à bouder, dans une attitude très mature qui fit rire Lena.**_

 _ **Sa petite amie était véritablement une enfant parfois, mais c'était l'une des nombreuses choses qu'elle aimait chez elle.**_

 _ **Elle avait vu tout un monde mourir et pourtant elle avait toujours cette âme si pure…**_

 _ **Avec elle, tout le monde méritait une chance, même elle, une Luthor.**_

 _ **Tendant sa main, Lena lia ses doigts à ceux de sa petite amie, la portant ensuite à ses lèvres, la baisant avec amour.**_

\- Je sais que tu ne boudes pas vraiment Love…

\- Oh si ! Je suis totalement en train de bouder !

\- Kara…

 _ **Lena avait perfectionné une parfaite moue du chiot triste en commençant à sortir avec Kara et elle était parfaitement experte maintenant, une information que connaissait parfaitement la Kryptronienne, puisqu'elle évitait de regarder en direction de la chef d'entreprise.**_

\- Kara, regarde-moi…

\- Non…

\- Alors dans ce cas, je pense que tu ne m'en voudras pas si j'annule notre après-midi, j'ai une entreprise à faire tourner après t…

 _ **Mais Lena ne put jamais terminer sa phrase, parce que Kara venait de l'embrasser à pleine bouche, l'empêchant de parler, ne se reculant que par manque d'air.**_

\- Je suppose que tu veux quand même aller à ta surprise alors ?

\- Tu es terrible, _**soupira Kara**_ , je comprends pourquoi tu es une si bonne chef d'entreprise, tu sais comment obtenir ce que tu veux.

\- Je suis une véritable Serpentard, mais ça tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire, je le savais déjà, _**sourit avec fierté la jeune femme, faisant rire doucement Kara**_.

\- Ma petite Serpentard…

 _ **Laissant Lena s'approcher d'elle une deuxième fois, Kara lui accorda l'accès à ses lèvres, fermant les yeux, un gémissement de contentement quittant ses lèvres sans qu'elle n'arrive à l'empêcher alors que la chef d'entreprise reculait pour reprendre son souffle.**_

\- Je suppose que je n'ai toujours pas le droit de savoir où nous allons, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Kara !

\- Je demandais juste…

 _ **LL/KD**_

 _ **Heureusement pour le quota de patience de Lena, le lieu dans lequel elles allaient passer l'après-midi fut bientôt visible et Kara arrêta de la harceler pour coller son visage à la vitre.**_

\- On va au Zoo ? Notre rendez-vous est au Zoo ?

\- Non, je t'ai juste apportée ici parce que je me suis dit que ça serait bien de passer devant, juste pour t'embêter.

\- Pas de sarcasme aujourd'hui Miss Luthor, _**la disputa la Kryptonienne, faisant rire doucement la chef d'entreprise.**_

\- J'aime tellement te taquiner Kara, tu es juste tellement mignonne quand tu fais ta moue comme ça.

\- Je ne fais pas de moue.

\- Tu fais totalement une moue chérie, tu ne peux pas dire le contraire, même si tu aimerais me faire croire le contraire.

\- Je déteste quand tu as raison.

\- Et moi j'adore ça.

 _ **Posant un baiser sur la joue de Kara, Lena s'empressa de sortir de la voiture quand elle fut à l'arrêt, afin de tenir la porte pour sa petite amie, lui tenant la main afin de l'aider à quitter le véhicule**_.

\- Donc nous allons vraiment au Zoo ?

\- Nous allons vraiment au Zoo, _**acquiesça la Chef d'Entreprise, recevant un cri enthousiaste de la part de la Kryptonienne.**_

 _ **Elle avait toujours aimé les Zoo, d'aussi loin qu'elle puisse s'en souvenir.**_

 _ **Elle se rappellerait toujours de sa première sortie avec sa famille humaine, des heures qu'elle avait passées dans la volière fascinée par tous ses oiseaux.**_

 _ **Bien sûre, elle n'aimait pas vraiment voir des animaux enfermés, mais elle comprenait que c'était parfois nécessaire, surtout quand les espèces étaient menacées.**_

\- Comment as-tu su que c'était l'un de mes endroits préférés ? Je ne te l'ai jamais dit… N'est-ce pas ?

\- Et bien j'ai eu un peu d'aide de ta sœur et Maggie pour tout organiser, elles ont souvent de très bonnes idées.

\- Il va falloir que je pense à les remercier toutes les deux alors…

\- Pas besoin, je me suis déjà occupée des remerciements, pour tout te dire, j'ai peut-être prit la liberté de les envoyer de le meilleur restaurant de la ville ce soir où elles pourront commander tout ce qu'elles veulent sans avoir à payer quoi que ce soit. C'est moi qui régale.

\- Tu es exceptionnelle Lena Luthor, _**souffla Kara, ses yeux pétillant de larmes de joie mal contenue.**_

\- J'essaye simplement de me mettre à ta hauteur Kara Zor-El Danvers.

\- Cesses de dire de telles bêtises ! _**S'exclama la journaliste, se sentant rougir sous le compliment,**_ tu n'as absolument pas besoin de te mettre à la hauteur de qui que ce soit, tu es déjà très bien à la hauteur où tu es.

 _ **Décidant qu'elles ne seraient de toute façon jamais d'accord, Lena décida de couper la conversation là.**_

\- Prête à entrer ? Nous sommes attendus quelque part à l'intérieur pour le déjeuner et je sais que tu dois avoir faim.

\- Je croyais que nous allions au Zoo ?

\- Qui a dit que nous ne pouvions pas manger à l'intérieur du Zoo, _**sourit la chef d'entreprise, décrochant un clin d'œil à sa petite amie qui semblait à deux doigts de décoller du sol tellement elle était excitée par l'information.**_

\- Et dire que je vais devoir faire mieux que ça l'année prochaine quand ça sera à mon tour d'organiser notre journée de la Saint-Valentin, _**soupira la journaliste, tandis que le cœur de Lena ratait un battement, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes de bonheur sans qu'elle n'arrive à s'en empêcher.**_

 _ **C'était la deuxième fois que Kara parlait de passer leur prochaine Saint-Valentin avec elle.**_

\- J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

\- Au contraire… Tu es vraiment parfaite, tu le sais ça ?

 _ **Un léger sourire éclaira le visage de la Kryptonienne, tandis que Lena s'approchait pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de sa petite amie, lui transmettant ainsi tout son amour.**_

\- J'essaye de faire mon maximum pour atteindre ton niveau…

 _ **Secouant la tête, Lena donna un léger coup contre l'épaule de sa petite amie, sachant parfaitement qu'elle ne sentirait rien.**_

\- Nous n'allons pas avoir cette discussion à nouveau.

\- Certainement pas, tu as raison, parce que je commence à avoir faim et je sais que ça peut durer des heures si aucune de nous deux ne veut craquer.

\- Je savais que cet appétit insatiable que tu as me servirait un jour.

 _ **Secouant la tête, Kara se laissa entrainer jusqu'à l'entrée du Zoo, entrée où elles n'eurent absolument pas à faire la queue, puisqu'un homme en costume les attendait de pied ferme.**_

\- Miss Luthor, c'est un honneur de vous recevoir ici.

\- Merci d'avoir tout mis en place pour nous ici, vous m'avez été d'une grande aide aujourd'hui.

 _ **L'homme acquiesça doucement, avant de les inviter à le suivre, les entrainant dans le parc.**_

\- Nous ne faisons pas que manger ici, n'est-ce pas ? Nous ferons un tour dans le parc ensuite hein ? _**S'enquit Kara au creux de l'oreille de sa petite amie, la faisant rire doucement.**_

\- Je te promets que nous prendrons le temps de faire le tour du Zoo après manger. Je ne suis pas assez méchante pour t'apporter dans l'un de tes endroits préféré sans aller voir les animaux.

 _ **Le sautillement de Kara à cette réponse fit sourire Lena, tandis qu'elle resserrait sa prise sur la main de sa petite amie, il ne valait mieux pas que cette dernière s'envole, sinon elles allaient avoir des problèmes.**_

\- Les deux pieds sur le sol Kara chérie, _**cru bon de lui rappeler la chef d'entreprise, recevant un tirage de langue en retour**_ , très mature, comme toujours, ajouta la jeune femme aux yeux verts-bleus.

\- Nous sommes arrivés Miss Luthor. Kaylee va s'occuper de vous à partir d'ici. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à lui demander.

 _ **Une jeune femme qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 20 ans se trouvait devant eux, leur faisant un petit sourire timide.**_

 _ **Kara agita doucement sa main dans sa direction pour la saluer, avant de se mettre à regarder autour d'elle, essayant de ne pas se mettre à sautiller à nouveau.**_

 _ **Les lions…**_

 _ **Là encore, la Kryptonienne devait très certainement remercier sa sœur qui avait dû glisser un mot à la chef d'entreprise pour lui préciser que les lions étaient les animaux préférés de Kara après les oiseaux.**_

 _ **Elle les avait toujours trouvés majestueux et elle se rappelait encore avoir volé jusqu'en Afrique afin d'en voir un de prêt, elle se rappelait également parfaitement de l'engueulade à laquelle elle avait eu le droit, mais c'était une histoire pour un autre jour.**_

\- Tu es parfaite…, _**souffla Kara, faisant rougir doucement Lena, heureuse de savoir qu'elle n'avait pas fait n'importe quoi et que la journée se déroulait pour le moment sans accro.**_

 _ **Elle faisait un sans-faute et elle en était extrêmement heureuse.**_

\- Si vous voulez bien me suivre Miss Luthor, Miss Danvers, votre table est pas là, _**lança toujours timidement Kaylee, montrant une terrasse qui surplombait l'enclos des Lions, terrasse sur laquelle se trouvait une seule table.**_

 _ **Acquiesçant rapidement, Lena entraina Kara à sa suite, ne lâchant pas sa main.**_

 _ **Principalement parce qu'elle avait véritablement peur que sa petite amie ne se mette à voler à force de rebondir sur elle-même, comme une enfant dans un magasin de jouet.**_

\- Je vous laisse vous installer, j'arrive bientôt avec l'apéritif, _**leur sourit toujours avec ce soupçon de timidité la jeune employé du parc, tandis que Lena se contentait toujours d'acquiescer, lâchant la main de Kara pour lui tirer sa chaise, l'obligeant presque à s'asseoir.**_

\- Je te promets que nous passerons tout le temps du monde devant l'enclot des lions ensuite, Kara chérie, si tu pouvais juste éviter de t'envoler avant…

\- Je ne m'envole p…

\- Depuis avant je te tiens la main parce que j'ai peur que tu ne t'exposes en plein milieu d'un endroit plein de gens, à qui je ne pourrais pas faire signer de NDA aussi facilement qu'à L Corp.

\- Bon… Peut-être que je suis un peu excitée, mais je te promets que je ne vais pas m'envoler !

 _ **Au même moment, Kaylee apporte les boissons, ainsi que les potstickers qui sont servi à apéritif, faisant briller les yeux de la Kryptonienne.**_

\- Tu me connais tellement bien Lena.

\- Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais faire un repas de la Saint-Valentin sans ta nourriture préférée, je serais folle de ne serait-ce qu'y penser.

 _ **Tendant son verre en direction de celui de sa petite amie, Lena attendit que la journaliste prenne le sien, avant de porter un toast.**_

\- A notre première Saint-Valentin.

\- Et en espérant qu'il y en aura beaucoup d'autre, _**ajouta Kara, ses yeux bleus brillant, reflétant son sourire heureux, sourire que lui retourna Lena, avant de boire une gorgée…**_

 _ **LL/KD**_

 _ **Et voilà !**_

 _ **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**_

 _ **Je vais essayer d'écrire rapidement le prochain chapitre, mais je ne vous promets rien, surtout s'il finit par être aussi long que celui-ci.**_

 _ **MelBenaimMyles.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bonjour !**_

 _ **J'espère que vous allez tous bien !**_

 _ **Avec un peu de retard sur ce que j'avais prévu au départ, je vous poste maintenant le Chapitre 3 de cette fiction.**_

 _ **Il fait 6 pages Word, ce qui est plutôt pas mal.**_

 _ **Je ne sais pas encore quand je pourrais poster le prochain, parce que je ne vais pas pouvoir beaucoup écrire pendant la semaine qui vient, puisque je pars en vacances, mais je vais passer un bout de temps à l'aéroport pour y aller et pour revenir, ainsi qu'un peu de temps dans l'avion, alors je vais essayer de m'avancer un peu.**_

 _ **En plus ça me distraira de l'avion, parce que ce n'est pas vraiment mon moyen préféré pour voyager, alors ça sera tout bénef.**_

 _ **Mais assez parlé de ma vie, concentrons-nous sur ce chapitre, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, alors j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **KD/LL**_

 _ **Kara dans un Zoo était un peu comme une enfant de cinq ans sous l'influence du sucre juste avant d'aller dormir.**_

 _ **Elle tirait en ce moment précis tellement fort sur le bras de Lena, que la jeune chef d'entreprise commençait à se demander s'il allait rester attaché au reste de son corps encore longtemps.**_

\- Lena, regardes ses pingouins, on dirait ses investisseurs avec qui tu as au moins une réunion par semaine, ils ont l'air tout aussi coincé.

 _ **Oui, en plus d'être excitée, Kara laissait parfois échapper ce genre de commentaire qui faisait rire aux éclats la jeune femme, l'image s'inscrivant pour toujours dans son esprit.**_

 _ **Il n'y avait aucune chance que ça ne vienne pas à son esprit la prochaine fois qu'elle se retrouverait face aux fameux pingouins dont parlait la Kryptonienne.**_

\- Tu penses que si on leur lançait du poisson ils courraient comme ceux-là ? _**Demanda-t-elle presque sérieusement en regardant avec intérêt les volatiles se battre pour une sardine.**_

\- Peut-être pas du poisson, mais je peux t'assurer qu'ils feraient tout pareille pour quelques milliers d'euros.

 _ **L'image fit rire une nouvelle fois les deux jeunes femmes, avant que Kara ne la tire une nouvelle**_ _**fois dans une course folle dans le parc, en direction d'un nouvel enclos où elle recommença une nouvelle blague sur l'un des clients de Lena ou bien ses employés, comme…**_

\- Se chien de prairie ressemble à Jess, il a le regard tout aussi perçant, je me souviens encore à quel point elle me faisait peur les premières fois où je venais te voir. Je me demandais toujours si elle allait venir me mordre pour te déranger en plein travail…

\- Elle ne l'aurait pas, sinon c'est moi qui l'aurais mordu. On ne touche pas au soleil personnifié.

 _ **Un rougissement prit place sur les joues de la Kryptonienne, tandis que Lena se mettait sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser la joue de la jeune femme, ne faisant qu'accentuer le rougissement de celle que tout National City connaissait sous le nom de Supergirl.**_

\- Tu es trop gentille avec moi, tu le sais ça.

\- Je ne suis pas trop gentille, je dis simplement la vérité. Tu es le soleil de ma vie Kara Danvers et je continuerai à le dire encore et encore, même si tu ne me crois pas… God… J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être trop mièvre, de me transformer en guimauve quand je suis autour de toi, mais tu fais de moi quelqu'un de meilleure, tu as éclairé ma vie quand tu es entrée dans mon bureau avec ton cousin… Mon monde qui était fait totalement de noir et blanc est devenu tellement coloré… Alors je ne suis pas trop gentille avec toi Kara Danvers, je suis simplement réaliste… Tu es mon Soleil…

 _ **Les mots de Lena firent monter les larmes aux yeux de la journaliste, tandis qu'elle se jetait dans les bras de sa petite amie, la serrant aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait sans lui faire de mal.**_

\- Je t'aime Lena Luthor…

\- Je t'aime aussi Kara Danvers…

 _ **Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent ainsi un très long moment, sans se préoccuper du monde autour d'elles.**_

 _ **Elles étaient heureuse, l'une comme l'autre comblant ce manque d'amour dans leur vie par leur présence.**_

 _ **Kara avait retrouvé une maison en la personne de Lena, un sentiment d'appartenance qu'elle ne pensait plus retrouver après avoir quitté Krypton.**_

 _ **Lena, elle avait trouvé une famille, quelqu'un qui l'aimait pour ce qu'elle était et qui la faisait se sentir invincible, comme si elle était capable de tout faire.**_

\- Je pense que nous nous sommes assez données en spectacle ici, _**fini par murmurer Lena au bout de plusieurs minutes, seules, dans leur monde,**_ que dirais-tu d'aller à la volière voir les oiseaux ?

 _ **La mention des oiseaux sembla être la chose à dire, puisque les yeux bleus de Kara s'illuminèrent, avant qu'elle ne se mette à nouveau à tirer Lena par le bras, la faisant gémir doucement de douleur, sa petite amie avait décidément une sacrés poigne…**_

 _ **LL/KD**_

 _ **Qui disait tour au Zoo, disait tour par la boutique du Zoo.**_

 _ **Bien entendu, Lena ne comptait pas quitter l'endroit avant que sa petite amie ne soit pleinement satisfaite par l'animal en peluche qu'elle aurait choisi pour se rappeler de cette journée.**_

 _ **Et vu l'indécision de la journaliste, cela risquait de prendre beaucoup de temps.**_

\- Regarde ce perroquet Lena, il est tout doux et tellement plein de couleurs… Oh et cet éléphant est tellement mignon, regarde sa petite trompe et ses défenses… Je ne pensais pas qu'un pingouin puisse être aussi mignon, ceux-là ne ressemblent pas du tout aux hommes en costume que je vois dans ton bureau… Oh et…

 _ **A cet instant précis, Lena décrirait sa petite amie dans un croisement entre un chiot golden retriever et une petite fille de moins de 5 ans qui aurait mangé un peu trop de sucre pour son propre bien.**_

\- Ooooh, ils ont même des lionceaux, regarde comme ils sont mignons ! Tu penses que l'on pourrait en avoir un vrai un jour ? Eliza n'a jamais voulu mais…

\- Kara, chérie, nous n'aurons pas de véritable lionceau, que ce soit dans ton appartement ou dans le miens.

\- Mais…

\- Je pourrais dire oui pour un chat, un jour, mais nous n'aurons pas de bébé lion, principalement parce qu'ils sont bien plus heureux dans la nature. Nous n'allons pas en enfermer un dans un appartement parce que tu les trouves mignon.

\- J'ai encore abusé hein ?

\- Tu n'as pas abusée, tu es juste beaucoup trop enthousiaste pour certaines choses.

\- N'essayes pas d'être gentille avec moi Lena, je sais que je suis encore partie très loin et que tu es juste trop adorable pour me le dire.

\- J'aime ton enthousiasme… Et je ne veux pas que tu agisses autrement autour de moi… Je t'aime comme tu es… Maintenant, que dirais-tu de te décider sur l'animal en peluche que tu vas prendre, que nous puissions aller manger notre quatre heures.

 _ **La mention d'un nouveau repas fit se redresser la tête de la jeune femme, tandis qu'elle se mettait à nouveau à sautiller sur place, partant à nouveau à la recherche de sa peluche coup de cœur…**_

 _ **KD/LL**_

 _ **C'est avec un lion en peluche contre elle, que Kara sortie finalement de la boutique, Lena lui tenant la main tout en s'empêchant de sortir son téléphone pour prendre une photo de sa petite amie avec son nouveau jouet, la trouvant particulièrement adorable.**_

\- Fais-le.

\- Quoi ?

\- Fais-le, prend ta photo !

\- Co…

\- Comment je sais que tu veux en prendre une ?

 _ **Lena hocha la tête, attendant que sa petite amie ne se remette à parler.**_

\- Tu fais cette chose avec ton nez, comme un froncement, c'est dans ses moments-là que je sais que tu veux me demander quelque chose sans oser. Et tu dis toujours que je suis adorable avec les ourses en peluches que j'ai à la Maison. Je ne compte d'ailleurs plus le nombre de fois où tu m'as prise en photo pendant que tu pensais que je dormais, ou pendant que je dormais tout court.

\- Je deviens si évidente que ça ? Parce que si c'est le cas, il faut vraiment que je réapprenne à utiliser mon visage de reine des glaces.

\- Tu peux peut-être très bien cacher ce que tu penses aux autres, mais je te connais, tu es ma copine. Tu n'arriveras pas aussi facilement à me cacher ce que tu penses. Maintenant prend ta photo avant que je ne change d'avis.

 _ **Tirant son téléphone**_ _ **de mauvaise grâce de sa poche, Lena cadra sa petite amie, essayant de s'empêcher de sourire devant l'adorabilité de la Kryptonienne avec son lion en peluche pressé contre sa joue.**_

 _ **Ce qui était vraiment dure, Kara était comme un chiot que tu ne pouvais t'empêcher d'aimer même s'il avait bien trop d'énergie pour toi.**_

\- Je pense que j'ai trouvé la prochaine photo que je vais utiliser en fond d'écran sur mon téléphone, _**ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire, regardant la photo particulièrement mignonne qu'elle venait de prendre, appuyant sur quelques paramètres de réglages pour faire apparaître la photo comme son écran d'accueil.**_

\- Est-ce que maintenant que tu as ta photo on peut aller manger le goûter ?

 _ **La petite moue boudeuse que venait d'utiliser Kara fit doucement rire la chef d'entreprise, qui s'approcha de sa petite amie afin de poser un baiser sur sa joue, reprenant sa main dans la sienne.**_

\- Bien sûre que nous allons manger le goûter. Tu sais très bien que je ne parle jamais de nourriture avec toi sans que ça ne soit sérieux. Je ne suis pas une si horrible petite amie.

\- Loin de là. Meilleure petite amie ever !

\- Tu dis juste ça parce que je vais t'emmener manger quelque chose. Gagner ton amour passe par le remplissage de ton estomac, c'est bien connu.

\- Même si tu ne me donnais pas à manger je te trouverais toujours la meilleure petite amie du monde.

 _ **S'approchant à son tour de sa petite amie, Kara ne visa pas la joue, mais bien les lèvres de la jeune femme, laissant le bisou chauffer, comme cela le faisait souvent entre elles deux, ne pouvant s'en empêcher.**_

\- Bien et si nous allions vraiment manger cette glace maintenant… Ou devrais-je dire ses glaces, parce que je te connais assez pour savoir qu'il va en falloir plus d'une pour te rassasier.

\- C'est bien ce que je disais…, _**sourit Kara, posant un nouveau baiser sur les lèvres de sa petite amie entre chaque mot**_ , Meilleure… Petite… Amie… Ever…

 _ **Secouant la tête aux pitreries de sa petite amie, Lena attrapa à nouveau la main de la jeune femme, avant de la tirer à sa suite.**_

\- J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas de marcher, petite amie…

\- J'aime marcher, surtout quand il y a des glaces au point d'arriver !

\- Ça, ce n'est pas une nouveauté.

\- Hey ! _**Protesta Kara, juste pour la forme, avant de se mettre à marcher, afin de rattraper Lena qui avait déjà commencé à avancer, prenant sa main dans la sienne, s'émerveillant une nouvelle fois de sa douceur…**_

 _ **KD/LL**_

 _ **Lena regardait Kara avaler sa troisième coupe de glace avec amusement, tandis que la personne derrière le comptoir semblait elle, être totalement stupéfaite.**_

 _ **L'appétit de la Kryptonienne était surprenant pour toutes les personnes qui ne la connaissaient pas.**_

 _ **Et l'homme qui la regardait manger à l'instant était l'un de ceux-là, puisque c'était la première fois que les deux jeunes femmes venaient ici.**_

\- Tu en veux encore ? _**Demanda Lena en attrapant sa serviette, enlevant une trace de chocolat sur la joue de sa petite amie, qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir du toucher de sa petite amie.**_

\- Tu me poses sérieusement la question ? _**S'enquit la jeune femme, en profitant pour faire sa meilleure moue de chiot, faisant rire la jeune chef d'entreprise.**_

\- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je demande. A quoi veux-tu ta coupe de glace cette fois-ci ?

\- Hum… J'ai déjà pris du chocolat, de la vanille et goût schtroumpf… Est-ce que je pourrais avoir de la fraise maintenant ?

 _ **Acquiesçant à la demande de sa Kryptonienne de petite amie, Lena se dirigea vers le comptoir, demandant une nouvelle tournée de crème glacée, sous le regard de plus en plus stupéfait de l'homme qui se trouvait au comptoir.**_

\- Je suis désolé de demander Miss Luthor, mais votre amie ne va pas être malade ? Ça fait beaucoup de glace pour une seule personne.

\- C'est gentil à vous de vouloir prendre soin de Kara, mais croyez-moi, elle peut manger bien plus que cela. Vous devriez la voir manger des Potstickers.

 _ **Décidant de ne pas en demander d'avantage, le jeune homme se mit à préparer la glace demandée, la tendant rapidement à Lena, qui s'empressa de la rapporter à la table, Kara attaquant la coupe de crème glacée presque immédiatement.**_

\- Merci, _**se souvint-elle de dire à mi-parcours de sa nouvelle coupe de glace, faisant rire doucement Lena, totalement amusée par sa petite amie.**_

\- De rien Kara, mais tu devrais ralentir, je ne vais pas te la prendre tu sais. Et on a tout le temps du monde, tu te souviens, pas de travail de Super pour aujourd'hui.

\- Je sais, mais c'est tellement bon !

\- Je sais cela chérie, mais tu ne savoures même pas cette glace convenablement, je suis sûre qu'elle va être vexée.

\- On ne peut pas vexer une glace… Peut-on ?

 _ **Un léger rire sortit d'entre les lèvres de Lena à la question sérieuse de sa petite amie, parce que bien sûre qu'elle était sérieuse à propos d'une telle question.**_

\- Non Kara chérie, tu ne peux pas véritablement vexer une glace, mais la savourer un peu ça serait bien. Tu peux faire ça ?

\- Je peux essayer… Je suppose ?

\- Bien, c'est tout ce que je te demande. En plus ça me rendra un peu moins inquiète de te voir t'étouffer un jour avec ta nourriture.

\- Je ne peux pas m'étouffer, tu sais, l'avantage de ne pas être de cette planète.

\- Le faites que tu ne te sois jamais étouffé jusqu'à maintenant ne veux pas dire que ça n'arrivera jamais.

 _ **Décidant de ne pas essayer d'argumenter plus longtemps, Kara se plongea à nouveau dans sa glace, gémissant exagérément en la mangeant, beaucoup plus lentement qu'auparavant.**_

\- Tu es une véritable enfant Kara Zor-El Danvers…

\- Peut-être, mais je suis ta véritable enfant à toi Lena Luthor.

\- Ok, cette phrase est bizarre, surtout venant de me petite amie…

 _ **La légère grimace que fit Kara en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire fit rire Lena aux éclats.**_

\- Je pense que je vais commencer à réfléchir deux fois avant de parler.

\- Je pense que ça serait une bonne idée Kara Chérie.

\- Maintenant, est-ce que tu penses que ça serait une bonne idée si je mangeais encore de la glace ?

\- Tu es impossible…

\- Mais je suis ton impossible ! Ça marche cette fois-ci n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui Chérie, cette fois-ci ça fonctionne parfaitement.

 _ **Se penchant pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de sa petite amie, Lena prit à nouveau le chemin du comptoir, afin de commander une nouvelle coupe de glace pour la jeune femme, coupe qui ne serait certainement pas la dernière, elle en avait la certitude…**_

 _ **KD/LL**_

 _ **Et voilà !**_

 _ **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !**_

 _ **On se retrouve pour le dernier Chapitre de cette fiction bientôt !**_

 _ **J'ai déjà les idées, donc il ne me reste vraiment plus qu'à l'écrire.**_

 _ **Je ne sais pas encore pour quand ça sera, mais je vais essayer de faire ça le plus rapidement possible.**_

 _ **MelBenaimMyles.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bonjour !**_

 _ **Voici le dernier Chapitre de cette fiction !**_

 _ **J'ai galéré à l'écrire, mais je suis plutôt satisfaite du rendu final.**_

 _ **Je n'ai pas réussi à écrire tout exactement comme je le voulais au départ, mais au final je pense que c'est mieux comme ça.**_

 _ **Sur ce je vais vous laisser lire tout cela !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **LL/KD**_

 _ **La nuit commençait à tomber doucement sur National City, le moment parfait pour lancer la dernière phase de leur journée de Saint Valentin.**_

 _ **Lena avait totalement privatisé un parc à l'intérieur de National City, juste pour elles deux.**_

 _ **Elle en avait profité pour demander à Jess, son assistante, de lui préparer un pic-nic pour le repas du soir.**_

 _ **Si tout se passait bien, les lumières du parc allaient s'illuminer juste au moment où elles arriveraient à l'endroit où elles allaient manger.**_

 _ **Elle avait essayé de tout chronométrer mais elle ne pouvait pas être sûre de rien.**_

 _ **Emmitouflé dans un hoodie faisant deux fois sa taille, Lena tirait sa petite amie à sa suite, la laissant essayer de deviner ce qu'elles allaient faire maintenant, sans jamais obtenir ne serait-ce qu'un petit indice de la part de la chef d'entreprise.**_

 _ **C'était une surprise et elle se tenait à ça, pas même la moue de chiot de sa petite amie ne pourrait changer cela.**_

\- On est bientôt arrivées ?

\- Bientôt, je te promets, alors arrête de t'agiter, ça ne nous fera pas arriver plus vite.

\- Tu sais ce qui nous ferait arriver plus vite ? Moi et ma super vitesse… Si tu me disais juste où je dois nous amener…

\- Non Kara, pas de super vitesse aujourd'hui… Et je ne te dirais pas où nous allons, parce que pour la vingtième fois consécutive, c'est une surprise et je ne vais pas dévoiler ma surprise. Alors fait un effort et arrête de ressembler à un Golden Retriever à qui on a promis une promenade…

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que je vais avoir un chien ?

 _ **Grommelant contre le commentaire de sa petite amie, Lena ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.**_

 _ **Parfois, elle avait vraiment l'impression de sortir avec une grande enfant, quelqu'un qui voyait le bon en chacun et qui pouvait sembler bien trop naïve, et bien qu'elle se plaigne parfois, elle n'échangerait cela pour rien au monde.**_

 _ **Parce que la jeune femme savait parfaitement que c'était le moyen que Kara avait trouvé pour se protéger de tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis l'explosion de sa planète et la mort de toutes les personnes qu'elle connaissait.**_

 _ **Au lieu de plonger dans le désespoir et l'amertume d'avoir perdu son monde, la Kryptonienne avait décidé que la vie méritait d'être vécu à fond, parce qu'elle n'en avait qu'une et qu'elle était précieuse.**_

 _ **C'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle Lena l'aimait tellement, Kara lui permettait de voir le monde sous un nouvel angle, un bien meilleur que celui sous lequel elle avait l'habitude de le voir.**_

\- Non, tu ne vas pas avoir un chien Kara. Je te l'ai déjà dit, nous n'avons pas le temps pour nous occuper d'un chien. Ni toi, ni moi. Je passe ma journée au travail, je rentre la plupart du temps après minuit et toi… Toi tu as des horaires impossibles entre ton travail de jour et ton travail de nuit, la pauvre bête serait seule la plupart du temps et en plus, j'ai déjà un chiot à la maison, pas besoin d'en avoir un deuxième.

\- Un chiot hein ?

\- Oui, le plus adorable des chiots, je pense qu'elle ressemble un peu à un Golden Retriever, la plupart du temps elle arrive à me faire faire tout ce qu'elle veut, sauf quand elle tente de savoir où je l'emmène pour la fin de notre journée de Saint-Valentin.

\- Tu as développé une résistance de fer à mes yeux de chiot, ma plus belle arme en temps normal.

\- Juste pour aujourd'hui, demain tu pourras à nouveau faire ce que tu veux de moi avec l'un de tes regards boudeur.

\- C'est bon à savoir, _**sourit avec amusement Kara, ses yeux bleus s'éclairant de milliers d'étincelles, faisant sourire à son tour Lena, tandis que la Kryptonienne s'approchait afin de poser ses lèvres sur celles de sa petite amie, soupirant de bien être**_ , j'adore t'embrasser, je pourrais t'embrasser pour toujours.

 _ **Un léger rire sortit d'entre les lèvres entre-ouvertes de Lena, tandis que ses joues se coloraient de rouge sous le compliment.**_

\- Je pense que tu finirais par avoir faim à un moment. Mais j'apprécie le compliment, énormément.

\- Assez pour me dire où tu prévois de m'emmener maintenant ?

\- Kara ! _**S'exclama la chef d'entreprise, tapant sur l'épaule de sa petite amie, ne récoltant qu'un rire joyeux en retour.**_

 _ **Oui, définitivement, elle n'échangerait sa petite amie pour rien au monde, elle lui était bien trop précieuse…**_

 _ **KD/LL**_

\- C'est beau ! _**Retentit la voix de Kara, tandis qu'elle pénétrait dans le parc, les lumières venant de s'allumer, tout comme l'avait prévu Lena, soulagée que sa surprise ne soit pas gâchée par un mauvais timing**_ , c'est vraiment beau !

\- Je suis contente que ça te plaise et je suis contente que le système automatique des lumières ait décidé d'être coopératif aujourd'hui.

 _ **Un léger rire sortit d'entre les lèvres de la Kryptonienne, tandis qu'elle lâchait la main de sa petite amie, afin de se mettre à parcourir les allées, les lumières disposées dans le parc donnant à cela un côté presque féérique.**_

\- Je vais vraiment avoir du mal à faire mieux l'année prochaine. Tu as vraiment mis la barre très haute cette année, _**soupira la jeune journaliste, tout en tournant sur elle-même, attirée par toutes les lumières comme le serait un papillon de nuit.**_

 _ **Sortant son téléphone, Lena se décida à prendre quelques photos, ne pouvant laisser la magie de cet instant se perdre pour toujours, elle avait besoin de garder des souvenirs, même si c'était sous format numérique.**_

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de vouloir faire mieux Kara, tu sais très bien que n'importe quel moment avec toi est un merveilleux moment. Je sais que peu importe ce que tu décideras de faire, je l'aimerai sans aucune hésitation.

 _ **S'approchant de Lena à nouveau, Kara posa tendrement un baiser au coin de ses lèvres, les faisant soupirer toutes les deux de bien-être.**_

\- Maintenant si tu me suivais, la suite de la soirée ne va pas se passer à l'entrée du parc, tu dois t'en douter.

 _ **Prenant la main de la Kryptonienne dans la sienne, la Chef d'Entreprise s'empressa de la guider sur le petit chemin de cailloux dans le parc bordé d'arbre, jusqu'à débouchée sur une petite étendue d'herbe.**_

 _ **Etendue d'herbe sur laquelle Lena avait fait installer tout ce qu'il fallait pour faire un pic-nic, rendant extatique sa petite amie, qui se mit à sautiller de toutes parts, son regard illuminé de joie, faisant se gonfler de bonheur le cœur de la plus jeune des Luthor.**_

\- Nous sommes au mois de février ! _**Lança finalement la Kryptonienne**_ , tu vas avoir froid !

\- Heureusement que j'ai apporté ma propre bouillote personnelle alors, _**sourit avec amusement Lena, s'approchant de sa petite amie pour se blottir contre elle, profitant de sa chaleur corporelle légèrement plus élevée que celle des humains.**_

 _ **Ce qui était une bénédiction en Hiver, mais qui avait tendance à la faire se réveiller en sueur au début de leur relation, quand les températures avaient tendance à rester bien haut dans le positif.**_

\- Et je suis ravie de l'être, personne d'autre n'a le droit de m'utiliser comme ça, si ce n'est Alex, mais Alex ne compte pas vraiment, elle est ma sœur.

 _ **Attirant Kara à sa suite, Lena la laissa s'installer sur la couverture, avant de prendre place dans ses bras.**_

\- J'ai fait livrer tes Potstickers préférés, ils ne devraient pas tarder à arriver. Je voulais les faire livrer avant, mais je me suis dit qu'ils seraient froids le temps que l'on arrive.

\- Tu sais que j'ai ma supervision de la chaleur pour ça hein. Je peux te réchauffer n'importe quoi en quelques secondes.

\- Je le sais ça chérie, mais crois-moi, je me sens beaucoup mieux quand mes aliments ne sont pas réchauffés par ta vision de la chaleur. Tant que je n'aurai pas fini mes analyses pour voir si c'est toxique pour l'humain.

\- Je réchauffe la dinde comme ça tous les ans, personne n'a jamais été malade, _**protesta Kara, faisant lever les yeux au ciel à sa petite amie.**_

\- Et tu diras la même chose s'il y avait un problème quelconque un jour ? _**S'enquit Lena, tout en arquant un sourcil en direction de sa petite amie, qui s'avoua vaincu, pour l'instant.**_

\- Très bien, je te laisse continuer tout tes petits testes, mais quand tu auras découvert que tout va bien, je me ferais un plaisir de te dire que je te l'avais dit.

\- Et je serais heureuse d'avoir tort, parce que je suis persuadée que ta vision de la chaleur peut nous être très utile. Mais je suis une scientifique, je dois voir pour croire.

\- Ma petite amie est une nerd, _**soupira avec fatalisme Kara, faisant rire doucement Lena, qui posa un baiser sur la joue de sa petite amie, la faisant rougir de plaisir.**_

\- Mais tu aimes que je sois une nerd.

\- Bien sûr, mais ce n'est pas nouveau, j'aime tout chez toi, ton sourire, ton rire, tes yeux, tes cheveux, ton nez, ton intelligence…

\- Si tu essayes d'entrer dans mon pantalon, crois-moi, tu n'as absolument pas besoin de me flatter autant pour ça Miss Zor El, _**rétorqua avec amusement la chef d'entreprise, essayant de cacher son rougissement, mais ne réussit pas très bien aux vues du sourire en coin de Kara.**_

\- Je sais très bien que je n'ai pas à faire ça pour entrer dans ton pantalon Miss Luthor, _**rétorqua la jeune Kryptonienne, attrapant sa petite amie par ses hanches, la faisant se coller à elle.**_

\- Oh vraiment ?

\- Yep… Et je ne sais pas ce que tu as prévu pour ce soir après notre repas, mais crois-moi, je vais certainement penser à quelque chose moi-même si tu as besoin d'aide…

\- Je ne te connaissais pas si aventureuse Miss Zor El…

\- Seulement pour vous Miss Luthor, seulement pour vous.

 _ **S'emparant des lèvres de sa petite amie, Kara ne tarda pas à forcer le passage pour laisser sa langue se mélanger avec celle de Lena, les laissant toutes les deux dans un désordre essoufflé.**_

\- Si je n'avais pas mis autant de temps à prévoir cette fin de journée, je serais très certainement tentée de rentrer maintenant et de passer directement au dessert.

 _ **Un léger gémissement sortit d'entre les lèvres de Kara au commentaire, tandis que Lena posait sa tête sur l'épaule de la Kryptonienne.**_

 _ **Malheureusement leur moment fut interrompu par l'arrivé de leur repas, les faisant se séparer.**_

\- Je pense que nous devrions manger, _**souffla la jeune femme aux cheveux noir, une fois que les livreurs furent partis, les laissant seules,**_ comme ça nous pourrons rentrer au plus vite chez nous pour prendre ce fameux dessert.

 _ **Acquiesçant rapidement, Kara entraina Lena à sa suite jusqu'à la couverture, la laissant s'asseoir, tout en prenant place derrière elle, tout cela afin de la garder au chaud pendant qu'elles mangeaient toutes les deux.**_

 _ **La Kryptonienne mangeant presque tout son poids en potstickers et en pizza, bien sûr, ce qui n'étonna absolument pas sa petite amie, qui la regardait presque manger avec amusement.**_

 _ **Une fois que les deux jeunes femmes furent rassasiées, Lena sortit son téléphone, signalant à la personne qui allait s'occuper de tout ranger qu'elle pouvait venir, tandis que la chef d'entreprise se levait, entrainant Kara à sa suite.**_

\- Chez toi ou chez moi ? _**Demanda la jeune journaliste, se mordant la lèvre inférieur en attendant une réponse de sa petite amie.**_

\- Tu es bien sûre de toi, là, tout de suite, Miss Zor El.

\- Et toi tu n'as pas assez foi en moi Miss Luthor… Parce que figure-toi que j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui, tu vas voir, _**sourit Kara, avec une lueur nouvelle dans le regard, se retrouvant derrière sa petite amie grâce à un peu d'aide de sa Supervitesse, se mettant à embrasser le creux de son cou, une fois qu'elle eut réussi à enlever l'écharpe qui le couvrait sans la déchirer**_ , est-ce que tu aimes ça ?

\- Hum… Peut-être…

\- Seulement peut-être ? _**Demanda-t-elle en continuant ses baisers, remontant jusqu'à sa mâchoire, se concentrant ensuite sur son oreille qu'elle se mit à mordiller.**_

\- Tu aimes me torturer n'est-ce pas…, réussit à dire Lena, ses yeux se fermant tous seuls.

\- Et tu aimes ça aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Kara…

 _ **Passant une main sous le pull de sa petite amie, Kara l'entendit retenir son souffle, tandis qu'un nouveau gémissement sortait d'entre ses lèvres.**_

\- Donc… Chez toi où chez moi ?

\- Peu importe chez qui, mais décides-toi maintenant !

\- Chez moi, c'est à seulement cinq minutes… Peut-être même une seule minute si tu nous voles là-bas…

\- Madame est impatiente…

\- Tu n'as pas idée…

 _ **Kara enleva rapidement ses lunettes et l'élastique qui se trouvait dans ses cheveux, la faisant ainsi ressembler un peu plus à Supergirl.**_

\- Attention…

\- Attention qu…

 _ **Lena n'eut pas le temps de finir sa demande puisqu'elle se fit soulever du sol, se faisant transporter dans un style marié.**_

\- Tu es sûre de vouloir voler ?

\- Kara arrêtes de poser des questions idiote et vole ! _**S'exclama la chef d'entreprise avec impatience, faisant rire sa petite amie qui posa un baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de décoller en même temps, prenant la direction de l'appartement de Lena, atteignant la balcon en un temps record, mais toujours trop lentement pour la jeune femme aux cheveux noir qui avait entreprit de de dégrafer le soutien-gorge de Kara en plein vol, sans même mettre ses mains sous le pull de la jeune Kryptonienne, la faisant sursauter.**_

\- Lena arrête ça tout de suite ! _**Lança-t-elle en la posant sur le balcon avec douceur, mais la jeune femme n'en fit qu'à sa tête, puisqu'elle passa cette fois-ci une main sous le pull de sa petite amie, laissant ses mains froides toucher la peau chaude de la brunette**_ , laisse nous rentrer à l'intérieur au m…

 _ **Mais Kara ne termina pas sa phrase, parce que la chef d'entreprise avait trouvé le chemin jusqu'à ses seins, lui provoquant une sensation de chaud/froid qui l'envoya presque immédiatement sur le bord, la faisant gémir, tandis qu'un sourire satisfait prenait place sur les lèvres de la jeune femme au son qu'elle avait réussi à tirer de sa petite amie.**_

\- Je croyais que tu devais déverrouiller la porte.

\- Tu te fous de moi ?

\- Tu es celle qui a commencé à me taquiner Miss Zor-El, je ne fais que te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce.

\- Tu es terrible Lena Luthor, _**soupira Kara, réussissant à ouvrir la porte du balcon, rentrant à l'intérieur en utilisant un peu de super-vitesse, entrainant Lena à sa suite, la plaquant contre la baie vitrée, avant de l'embrasser, forçant le passage de ses dents afin d'accentuer le baiser.**_

\- Je sais juste utiliser toutes les armes que j'ai à ma disposition.

 _ **Ses dents parcourant la clavicule de Lena, Kara essayait de la marquer, voulant lui faire payer ce qu'elle avait fait, tirant un gémissement de la jeune femme devant elle.**_

\- Je vais t'amener dans ta chambre et je vais te faire tout ce que je veux… Ça sera une sorte de remerciement pour cette journée…

 _ **Toute trace de l'innocence habituelle de sa petite amie avait disparu quand elle la souleva une nouvelle fois, l'entrainant dans sa chambre pour une nuit qui s'annonçait mouvementé et que Lena avait hâte de commencer…**_

 _ **KD/LL**_

 _ **Et voilà !**_

 _ **J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous a plu !**_

 _ **J'avais dit sur ma page que j'allais tenter de faire du lemon, mais la vérité c'est que j'ai essayé et que ce n'était vraiment pas quelque chose que je donnerais à lire à qui que ce soit.**_

 _ **Il faut que je me rendre à l'évidence, j'adore en lire, mais je suis incapable d'en écrire.**_

 _ **En tout cas, j'attends vos reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**_

 _ **Et sinon on se retrouve sur mes autres fictions.**_

 _ **Pour ceux qui ne l'aurait pas encore lu j'écris une autre fiction sur le Supercorp qui elle se passa pendant les fêtes de Noël.**_

 _ **Il y a déjà une dizaine de chapitre, donc n'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour dessus.**_

 _ **J'en profite avant de stopper mon super paragraphe pour vous remercier d'avoir lu cette fics, vos reviews m'ont vraiment motivées à me bouger et continuer à écrire, même quand j'avais vraiment la flemme.**_

 _ **MelBenaimMyles.**_


End file.
